


Just Another Twink in the Wall

by toastkat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Gay Sex, Guys kissing, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot, Oral, Orgasms, Other, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Stuck in the wall, Yaoi, dub-con, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastkat/pseuds/toastkat
Summary: V is stuck in a wall and asks Dante and Nero to help get him out. But they’re not the type to just let an opportunity like this pass by…
Relationships: Dante/Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Just Another Twink in the Wall

V needed to stop to catch his breath. He knew he was running out of time. His body was beginning to crumble, and he was becoming so weak that it felt as if he were walking through liquid concrete. Trudging through each battle, he lost more and more of himself and his power with each fallen demon. He chuckled as he stopped to sit on a lumpy mass, leaning against a pulsing, fleshy wall.

“Hell is always beautiful this time of year,” he muttered, closing his eyes as he felt his body relax for the first time in ages.

“Uh, V? Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there’s not seasons here, buddy,” Griffon informed him as the bird landed on a tendril overhead like the branch of a tree. He cocked his head and looked around. “Unless your seasons last three to seven days and happen once a month. Last time I checked, you don’t have the parts needed to go through that.”

The man chuffed, smiling at the unpleasant imagery the bird’s words conjured. “No,” V admitted, “I don’t. And yet that doesn’t limit my imagination nor my empathy of what living through that sort of bloody hell must be like.” He drew a deep breath and managed to sigh it out without coughing. Whether that was a good thing or not, even he couldn’t decide. V leaned on his cane as he shakily pulled himself up to stand. His eyes followed the winding path around. As he turned, he noticed in the wall behind him an open gap that led to another path. 

Griffon lifted his head from preening his feathers to watch V peer through the opening. “What’cha thinkin’?” He asked as he tilted his head at the human.

“We are running short on time,” V answered. “And as much as I enjoy a leisurely stroll through a labyrinth, today is not the day for it.” He stepped back, pointing with his cane. “This path winds through and around. We might be able to spare ourselves some time and effort by cutting the excess out of our journey through here.”

He stretched out his arm for Griffon to land on as he heard feathers rustle above him. Griffon tilted his head to one side and then the other in quick movements, then shook his head. “I don’t like this, V,” the thunderbird grumbled. “That hole looks barely big enough for me to go through.”

“Then go through. If you can fit, so can I.”

“Tch,” Griffon scoffed, hopping off of his arm and toward the hole in the pulsating wall. “Guess it’s not the worst thing you’ve asked me to today.”

The thunderbird hopped forward towards the hole, knowing that if he flew, he’d have to dive through in order to fit his wings. Griffon tap-tapped back and forth, judging the hole before finally muttering, “Fuck it,” and hopping up. He had to duck his head for his body to fit into the opening, and he hopped back out. 

V stumbled as the path and wall shuddered around them. Griffon fluttered up, squawking in surprise until the ground around them settled once more.

“Better hurry, V! Whatever this shit is connected to didn’t like that!”

He didn’t have to be told twice. V reached through, wedging his cane into the ground to help pull him through. His head, shoulders, and an arm made it through, but the hole shuddered and clenched around him. The human cried out in surprise as he was trapped, the flesh-like wall capturing him mid-torso with his other arm pinned to his side. He struggled and squirmed, but it only made the wall around him tighten harder until the breath was squeezed from his lungs. Gasping, he gave up, and allowed himself to hang limply.

“V!” Griffon circled his head and landed in front of him, at eye-level with his captured master. “Some grand plan this turned out to be. Aside from dangling from a demon’s anus like a stuck turd, are you okay?”

“I could certainly do without the colorful commentary,” V muttered under his breath. He tried to wiggle himself free once more but winced as the wall clutched around him tighter. The man cussed quietly. “Otherwise, I am unharmed.” He lifted his head, listening. There it was! The distant sound of steel against flesh and the crack of gunfire. “One of our companions is nearby. Dante, Nero, it doesn’t matter which one. Go! Guide them back to me. Alone, I may not be able to pull myself free, but with their additional strength, I might be able to be removed from this predicament.”

“Are you sure? Just leaving you alone like that? What if some demon wanders by?”

“At this point, I would welcome death over embarrassment. Now go!” V swatted at him with his cane to get Griffon airborne. 

He sighed to himself as he watched Griffon fly higher, disappearing from his view above the labyrinth of paths and passageways. V could do nothing else but wait. Every time he tried to wiggle forward or back, the vise-like grip of the wall would tighten again. It wouldn’t have been so bad if his book wasn’t pressed against his ribs as well. He couldn’t even read as he waited, which made the crawl of time move even slower. With little else to do, V closed his eyes and tried to rest in the awkward position.

The sound of heavy boots approached him, and V lifted his head in interest as Dante came strutting around the corner. V felt a blush creep across his face and down his neck at the man’s grin as he spotted V.

“Now that’s a sight a man doesn’t expect to find in Hell,” Dante commented as he came closer, his hands on his hips. “What’s a cute little thing like you doing in a place like this?”

“Dante, cease your foolishness and help me,” V growled, resuming his struggles. 

The man chuckled lowly as V yelped when the wall clamped down around him once more. Dante shook his head. “Looks like struggling just makes things worse. If I try to pull you out, I’ll probably end up tearing your arm off. And if I try pushing you, well, I’d hate to think of what a waste it would be if that wall came down around your head and smothered you.” He squatted down to be eye-level with V. “You gotta relax and calm down.”

“I’m trapped in an orifice in the bowels of Hell, vulnerable to attack. Somehow, being calm is rather difficult in this position.”

“Yeah, well luckily I know just the thing for that.”

“What are talking ab-!”

His words were cut off as Dante suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips to V’s. Dante’s hands tangled in V’s hair, holding him further captive to his hungry kiss. With nowhere to go and no way to resist, V had no choice but to open his lips to the tongue prying to get in. He gasped through his nose as Dante’s tongue swirled against his own, filling V’s mouth with the flavor of cheap beer and pizza. The intense kiss made V dizzy, and he found himself moaning as Dante’s hands slid down his neck and onto his chest. Those calloused thumbs rubbed against his nipples under the leather of his coat.

Dante purred as he pulled his lips away slowly, sucking on V’s tongue as he did. When he opened his eyes and let go, V’s tongue hung out with a sultry look. The devil hunter grinned. “Yeah, I think that might just do the trick,” Dante said to himself. He stood from his squat and gave V’s hair a ruffle. “You just hang tight, V. I’ll go around to your other side and get you nice and relaxed so I can push you through.”

“How, pray tell, do you intend to do that?” V asked, though deep down he already knew the answer.

The devil hunter grinned and gave him a wink before walking away. 

Either Dante ran or the winding path was not as long as V had first thought, as only minutes passed before he heard footsteps again behind him and felt hands on his body. However, the hands on his back were not there to push or pull V through. Instead, they seemed to be wandering his body,  _ feeling _ him through his clothes. He shivered as he felt Dante’s deft fingers unbuttoning and unzipping V’s pants, and he tried to smack those hands away with his own. V yelped as Dante roughly grabbed his wrist and twisted it back against V’s back, tangling it in his rolled-up coat. 

V brought his other hand to his face, muffling himself as he felt Dante’s strong, warm, calloused hands undress V’s lower half. It was bad enough that he was trapped in a wall. Now V was trapped in a wall, with his pants around his ankles, and a horny hunter caressing his body. He moaned into his hand, feeling himself becoming aroused by Dante’s hands on his skin, and he whimpered quietly as those hands slid away for a moment. 

When Dante touched V’s tight entrance, his fingers were coated in a cold, slippery slime. V bit into his hand hard to fight back the moan that burbled in his throat as Dante teased his butthole with that slimy finger. It pushed inside him slowly, Dante pausing at each knuckle to let V’s body open and adapt around him. His moans only grew louder as he felt Dante’s finger  _ writhing _ within him, searching for that one place that… 

He cried out in delight and surprise as Dante found it, stroking that bundle of nerves inside him that made fire and sparks bloom through all of V’s body. A second finger soon joined the first inside V, scissoring and opening him up for the main course. He shuddered at the thought. V knew how big Dante was. The legendary sword he wielded was _ not _ compensating.

“V?” 

The human opened his eyes as he heard his name being called by Nero. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” V mumbled to himself as he heard footsteps and the flapping of wings. 

His blush burned his face and neck as he saw Nero come up to him, Griffon flying over his shoulder. The stuck man tried to smile at his companion, but even he felt his expression melt and contort as Dante’s fingers pushed harder against his prostate. 

“Perfect timing, as  _ ah _ -always, Nero. You’ve arrived j-just in time to see me  _ hah! _ ”

He shuddered as he felt Dante’s other hand gasp his cock, stroking in time with his prying fingers. It took every ounce of willpower he had left to snap his fingers and dismiss Griffon before the thunderbird could get off a quip about V getting off. Dante’s thumb was wet with drips of V’s pre as he rubbed the crown of V’s cock. He tried not to think about the face he was making as he was so close to orgasm under Dante’s teasing and Nero’s intense gaze.

“If it makes any difference,” V hissed through his teeth as he looked away from Nero in shame, “I’d much rather you look away. I don’t want you to see me like…” Dante’s hand squeezed him as he stroked now, the sensation of being fingered and jerked off almost too much for V to handle. 

“Like what, V?” Nero asked as he stepped closer and knelt to be eye-level with V. The young man was grinning, as if he knew exactly what was happening on V’s other end. “You look like you’re having a good time. Maybe I  _ should _ leave…”

“No, wait!” V reached out and snatched a corner of Nero’s jacket before he got far. He found himself unable to look into those pretty blue eyes as Nero returned to his place in front of V. “This is… most embarrassing…”

Nero cupped V’s face in his hand, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Dante told me what was up when we bumped into each other a couple of minutes ago,” he murmured, his gaze flickering between V’s lust-filled eyes and his parted, panting lips. “Just tell me what I need to do to help.”

“Kiss me,” V begged. “I’m so close, and all I want is for you to… to kiss me…”

The young demon hunter smiled and leaned forward, closing the distance between them to kiss Nero’s lips softly. V moaned and shuddered, the chaste kiss so much different from Dante’s earlier. Dante’s kiss has been hungry and consuming. Nero’s, by comparison, was sweeter and more tender. It was the kiss of first lovers and a blooming crush budding into something deeper. In the brief time that they had known each other, V could feel from the sweet hesitations in Nero’s kiss that the young knight had developed feelings for V that neither were prepared to face. 

V came with a low moan in his throat, feeling his body shudder and quiver around Dante’s hands as he spilled everywhere. Nero pulled his lips away from V’s to let the stuck man gasp for breath, supporting him as he fell limp in Nero’s arms. The muscular wall holding V in place did not release him. He did feel Dante’s hands let go of him, and for a moment, V feared that the man would come around into his field of vision as time passed and nothing happened. 

“It would seem,” V muttered between heavy breaths, “that I am not yet fully relaxed.”

“You seem pretty tense to me,” Nero agreed with a lopsided grin. 

He gasped as he felt Dante’s rough hands on him once more, spreading his thighs and grinding something hard and fleshy against the valley of V’s ass. 

“What’s wrong? Something happening on the other side?”

“D-Dante… He seems to be in agreement with you… that one was not enough…” 

“Yeah?” Nero grinned as he stood up, running his fingers through V’s hair. “Tell me what he’s doing to you.”

“He’s…  _ ah _ , he’s rubbing his cock… against my ass…”

The young devil hunter shuffled a little closer to V, pulling V’s face close to Nero’s groin. Even through his thick jeans, V could smell the musk of the young knight’s natural body. Even through his thick jeans, V could feel the hardness of Nero’s own erection fighting against the restraints of his clothing. V’s free hand grasped Nero’s hip, hooking a belt-loop through his thumb in a feeble attempt to hold Nero in place. The fingers that were tangled in V’s hair stroked his scalp, quietly encouraging him for  _ more. _

“Keep going,” Nero purred. 

“It’s hard and it’s thick,” V moaned, his voice muffled by Nero’s jeans. “ _ God _ it’s so thick… He’s going to tear me in half with that cock… but it’s all I can think about… He’s pulling away from me now… No, wait… He pressed something against my thigh. Something cold and square. It feels like paper, but almost metallic…”

Nero’s grin grew. “A condom. He’s going to wrap himself up for you so he doesn’t make a mess inside you.”

“Why the hell does that idiot have a condom and lube with him on a mission of this import?” And yet V’s heart wasn’t in his complaint as he felt the lubed cock touch him again. “He’s lining up with my hole. The crown is pressing against me.”

V moaned as Nero gave his hair a rough tug. “I’m getting a little jealous,” Nero told him. “Dante’s giving you all the attention. How about giving me some?”

He had to use his teeth to hold Nero’s jeans in place as his free hand worked the button through the loop. Above him, V heard the young knight sigh in delight at the sight V made as he unzipped Nero’s jeans and tugged them down far enough to expose his underwear. His briefs smelled of Nero’s body; of his sweat and his skin, a little bit of piss, and there was a wet spot already blooming from the tip of the stiff bulge. V parted the slit in Nero’s briefs like a curtain, allowing his erection to fall out against V’s face and his waiting lips. V closed his eyes and moaned, dragging his tongue along the length of Nero’s shaft, from hilt to tip. 

At the same time, Dante began to slowly push his cock in. V felt his eyes roll back as he was filled at both ends, counting each inch that filled his ass and his mouth. Somewhere around three, his mind began to melt as his thoughts were flooded with stimulation. The smell and taste of Nero in his nose and mouth, the thick heat of Dante pushing in, pulling out, pushing in more, pulling out, rocking into a slow, gentle rhythm that made V think of the waves of the ocean. He was tight around Dante; he could feel his virgin body resisting the man tenderly  _ fucking _ him. Dante’s rough hands grasped him firmly at V’s waist, his fingers digging into the softness of V’s flesh. The wall trapping V in place was the perfect anchor and counterweight to Dante’s movements; with each thrust, V felt himself push through just a little bit. 

As Dante began to pick up the pace on his end, so too did Nero. V’s body adapted and accepted quickly to the intrusion of Dante’s cock, his tight ass loosening as he relaxed and enjoyed himself. Dante’s length seemed to go on forever as he withdrew slowly, teasing V with every inch that left him, and he thrust in completely in one stroke. Every time Dante thrust back in, V moaned in his throat and shuddered; the tip of Dante’s shaft struck that sweet bundle of nerves inside V’s core that made him see stars and be swept away in pure pleasure. Meanwhile, Nero held onto V’s head with both hands, his fingers tangled in V’s hair as he moved his hips. V drowned in his flavor and scent as Nero humped against his face, pulling his cock out and thrusting back in to the heat of V’s mouth. His tongue cradled the dick, given no choice but to taste every drop of Nero’s sweat and pre-cum. All V could really do was wrap his fingers in the loops of Nero’s jeans and hold on. 

V didn’t make a sound as he came. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, gagged further by Nero’s dick. He felt every muscle in his body tighten like a ball before opening like a flower, the rush of the orgasm relaxing him to the point of almost fainting. The human went limp in Dante’s hold, kept upright only by the wall trapping him at his shoulders. Nero came shortly after, pulling his dick out of V’s mouth to cum in spurts on the man’s face and into his open mouth. Dante thrust into his willing body a few more times before he came as well, filling the condom between them.

Dante shifted his grip on V’s body, wrapping his arms around the human’s skinny torso. He pulled without warning, freeing V from the hole in the wall with a sickening  _ “schlop” _ . The devil hunter landed on his ass on the floor, V squeaking as he sat on Dante’s hips. He blushed as Dante ran his hands over V’s open thighs. 

“Well since you’re sitting there,” Dante purred. “How about giving your ass a wiggle, and we can go for a round two.”

V turned enough to slap the man in the face. Blushing as bright as the devil hunter’s coat, he pulled himself off of Dante’s hips and pulled the man’s cock from his ass. For added measure, V pulled the condom out as well, tied it, and threw it in Dante’s face. The devil hunter laughed, swatting to get the used rubber off his face as V struggled to pull his pants up on shaky legs. By the time Nero came running to them, both of them were dressed. The young knight scratched at the back of his neck in embarrassment as V finished wiping the cum from his face with the inside of his coat. He said nothing as he offered V his cane, the human leaning on it heavily.

Tactless as ever, Dante was the one to break the awkward quiet between them. “Think you’ll be able to walk?” Dante asked V, his voice laced with genuine concern.

“Is that an offer or are you trying to gauge how much you’re allowed to brag?” V asked in return, smiling wryly. 

Dante gave him a wink and lopsided grin, turning around and kneeling. “Guess it’s only fair that you mount me right back,” he said as V climbed onto his back. “Just do me a favor. Next time you want to go diving in a hole, ask Nero. You’ll be less likely to get stuck in him.”

/end


End file.
